The New Saiyuki
by I.C.2014
Summary: Goku and Goyjo are female strippers working for Kanzeon. Sanzon and Hakkai are in a gang. Don't want to say to much or I might give it away.
1. Chapter 1

The New Saiyuki

Summery: This is about the gang, except that Goku and Goyjo are female strippers working for Sanzo's aunt, Kanzeon and Sanzo, Hakkai, are in a gang with Kougaiji and other people. I don't really want to explain the summery that much so you will have to read the story for yourselves.

**Note: I admit I got this idea from a Yugioh story that had a Jou/Kaiba pairing. Jou was working in a strip bar and Kaiba found out so this part of the story isn't my idea, nor do I own Saiyuki but the rest of the idea was mine.**

"Okay girls time to make that money," Kanzeon said to the girls working in her strip bar. The establishment is called '_The Vixen's Playground'_ and the people working here were all women; the strippers (obviously), the bartenders and even the security guards.

The owner, lady Kanzeon was standing in the back while all of the strippers got ready to do their shows. The girls weren't really listening to lady Kanzeon because making money is what they do every single day. All of the beautiful women had gotten their naughty outfits on and were going in the front to do there jobs.

"Now, Goku and Goyjo, can I talk to you before you get on stage?" Kanzeon asked.

While all of the other women left, two stayed to talk with their boss. One woman was named Goku. She was so short that people would've mistaken for a kid if not for her D-sized breasts and her slim, curvy figure. She had long, brown hair and hazel eyes. The other was named Goyjo. She was taller than Goku, but she had the same type of figure, except with DD-sized knockers. She has long red hair and red eyes.

"What do you want?" Genji asked in a bored voice.

"There's a job I want you two to do for me," Kanzeon said.

"Why choose us?" Goku asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Well you two are the most popular strippers; bringing in the most money," Kanzeon said absently. "Now I want you two to do a few dances on stage for my nephew, Genjo Sanzo. You see, it's his birthday and the man is too uptight and turns into a grouch who doesn't know how to have fun when someone even tries to celebrate it."

"What exactly do you want us to do?" Goku asked.

"I'm going to get Sanzo and one of his friends on stage like we usually do for other customers and then you and Goyjo are both going to do your thing, understand?" Kanzeon asked.

Both girls nodded and went to the front and did some lap dances to get ready. Kanzeon walked to one table in the back. There were three men sitting around that table with a girl giving them a table dance. One of them had short, blond hair, lilac eyes and wore a permenant scowl on his face. One had short, brown hair, forest green eyes behind glasses and he was wearing a smile on his face. The other man had long, magenta hair, magenta eyes and he was definitely a happy man. Kanzeon didn't pay any attention to the girl and just talked to the men.

"Hello boys," Kanzeon said.

"Hello Kanzeon san," the man with the brown hair said.

"Kanzeon I just want you to know that you just became my favorite person." The man with the magenta hair said.

"Nice to see you too Hakkai and I'm glad that you like the show Kougaiji." Kanzeon said to the two men who spoke to her.

"What do you want already you hag?" The blonde asked while being rude about it.

"Sanzo, I can't believe that you would talk to your aunt like that," Kanzeon said in mock sadness. "I was only going to say happy birthday… and maybe give you surprise."

"I will only ask you one more time, what are you trying to pull?" Sanzo asked. _'No matter what she says I wouldn't trust her word even if it was law.'_

"Oh lighten up Sanzo," said Kougaiji. "You only just turned 25 and already you're acting like an old man."

"Sanzo I agree that you should at least enjoy yourself," Hakkai said. "It is your birthday."

"Who the hell asked your opinions?!" Sanzo screamed. While he was trying to control his anger, Sanzo took out both a cigarette, lighter and began to smoke.

'_My nephew smokes like a chimney. Those things are definitely going to be the death of him.'_ Kanzeon thought. "Anyway I need you and Hakkai to come with me to the stage.

"I'm not going up there," said Sanzo.

"I'm sorry Kanzeon but I'm going to have to politely decline," said Hakkai.

"How come I can't go?" Kougaiji whined.

"Because both Sanzo and Hakkai are having a very hard time enjoying themselves," Kanzeon answered calmly to Kougaiji. The owner of the strip club turned her attention back to the other two men. "Now you two better come with me or I can't control what these girls do to you."

Out of nowhere, four female security guards showed up right next to Kanzeon… holding batons. Sanzo and Hakkai decided it was better not to start a commotion and they followed Kanzeon to the stage with the security guards not too far behind them. The security guards tied both Sanzo and Hakkai to chairs on the stage and blindfolded them.

"Come back here you stupid bitches and untie me!" Sanzo screamed. (He screamed other profanities that were too… colorful to repeat.)

"Sanzo!" Hakkai scolded, 'I know how you feel but you still have to be polite; they're only doing their jobs after all."

Kanzeon took out a microphone and made an announcement, "Gentlemen, welcome to the _'The Vixen's Playground'_. I am Kanzeon, the woman who runs this establishment and I really hope your ready for the show your about to see!"

All of the costumers (most of them men) clapped and yelled as hard as they could. After everyone became quiet once again Kanzeon continued, "Now most of you who have been here before no the deal. Two very lucky bachelors are tied to chairs on the stage and blindfolded. Two of my girls will give them lap dance and a show we're all definitely going to remember. Now give it up for my most talented girls, Goku and Goyjo!"

The music was put on and the audience gave around of applaud when Goku and Goyjo came out from behind the curtains. Goku was wearing a school girl uniform with a white shirt, a red tie that matched the very short, red skirt she was wearing. Goyjo was right next to her, wearing a French maid outfit that was so tight it looked like it was painted on her skin. The two girls sat on the laps of the men that were tied to their chairs. Goku sat on Sanzo's lap and Goyjo on Hakkai's.

"Whoever this is you better get off my lap and untie me before I decide to just kill you," Sanzo said.

(Goku and Sanzo.) 

Amused, Goku leaned in and whispered into his ear. "I'll get off your lap for now but I won't untie you." Goku got up from Sanzo's lap and began to dance next to Goyjo. She took off her white shirt and skirt until she was in a red lace bra and panty set. She sat back on Sanzo's lap.

"Are you Sanzo?" Goku asked the man.

"None of your fucking business," he said.

"I'll take that as a yes," Goku began to nibble on the pulse of his neck and Sanzo tensed in his chair. "You should relax, it's not everyday that I want to actually do this for a customer."

'_Wait a minute, is she telling me that she has a thing for me?'_ Sanzo whimpered when Goku bit his collar bone, he bucked in his seat.

Goku giggled. "Now that's more like it," She said. Goku looked at his face (except his eyes obviously). Her eyes lingered on his lips. _'I wonder what he tastes like. Stop it! You can't think like that… you have a boyfriend remember? But one taste won't hurt anyone, if he doesn't know.'_

Making up her mind, Goku leaned down and kissed Sanzo on the lips. Surprisingly Sanzo returned the kiss and dominated it. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and explored every part of her mouth. They both broke away from each other when they needed heir

(Goyjo and Hakkai.)

While dancing, Goyjo took sometime to take a look at the man tied to the chair. She had to admit, she liked what she saw, after dancing -with a little strip tease- Goyjo went back to sitting in his lap.

"Hey good looking, what's your name?" Goyjo asked the man. After that she grinded their hips together.

Hakkai released a low groan from his lips; his cheeks and neck became as red as cherries.

"Come on," Goyjo pleaded. "If you tell me your name I'll tell you mine." For some reason Goyjo wanted to know this man's name… _real_ badly. She removed the skirt of the French maid suit until she was in a bustier with a connected garter and black lace panties. After that, she leaned down and began to nibble on his left ear.

"Hakkai," Hakkai moaned. "My name is Hakkai." Hakkai was getting very aroused, his member was already hitting Goyjo's thigh.

Goyjo laughed. "Well Hakkai my name's Goyjo," She said. "I can tell you're getting turned on."

"Can I… ah- ask you something?" Hakkai said. By now he was as red as a tomato and seriously turned on.

"That depends, if you're going to ask me to untie you the answer is no," said Goyjo.

"Kiss me," Hakkai said huskily. He really wanted to taste those lips on his own.

Goyjo pretended to think about it. After a few minutes Goyjo touched Hakkai's lips with her own. It didn't really take long for Hakkai to dominate the kiss and plkunge his tongue into Goyjo's mouth.

_'I like the way she tastes,' _Hakkai thought._ 'It's sort of a spicy, tangy flavor.'_

_'This boy knows how to kiss,'_ Goyjo thought. _'I definitely wouldn't mind doing this again.'_

(Normal)

The two couples were really enjoying their time together, so much that they didn't want it to end. Unfortunately it did end. Before they knew it, the customers were clapping and Kanzeon came back on the stage with her microphone.

"Alright everyone, the fun's over," Kanzeon said. "Now give it up for my vixens, Goku and Goyjo!"

Goku and Goyjo got up from the laps belonging to Sanzo and Hakkai. They went behind the curtains.

Security finally untied Sanzo and Hakkai, both men where breathing heavily.

Kanzeon walked over to them. "Well?"

"Well what?" Hakkai asked.

"Come on I know you liked it."

"Oh shut up!" Sanzo said. He and Hakkai went to find Kougaiji and when they did the left the _'Vixen's Playground'_ as quickly as they could.

Kanzoen shook her head. "Men, I swear some people can be so ungrateful."

**Okay that's the end of this chapter. I've been working on this for months so I'm glad it's finally done with. I'm trying to write more stories. Please update and to all those who got me on Alert; quit hatin'. I'll admit some of my stories are extreme but I wrote stories that were rated teens. If you don't like it don't read it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Goku and Goyjo walked behind the curtain after giving a lap dance with Sanzo and Hakkai. They saw a man standing near their dressing room. He was wearing a long, black trench coat that matched his had black hair that went up to his chin. His most interesting feature was his eyes. His left eye was as blue as the sky on a cloudless day and his right eye was gold. The same eye color as Goku. Both eyes were watching the girls walk closer to him.

Goku gave a soft groan when she saw the man. _'What is __he__ doing here?' _ Goyjo decided that this was a good time to disappear; she looked at Goku with a stare full of pity, Goyjo waved her goodbye and she went into the dressing room.

Goku walked up to the man. When the man looked at Goku he was seething with anger. When she was close enough, he grabbed her by the arm, making Goku wince in pain.

"What do you think you were doing?" the man asked. "What made you think it was okay to kiss him?"

"It's none of your damn business who I kiss Homura, Goku pulled her arm away from him. "We broke up a week ago!"

"I'm not letting you go," Homura said. "You're mine." Homura kissed Goku hard. Goku tried to push Homura away but he was stronger than her. When she kept pushing him away he would tighten his hold on her. Fortunately, both of them needed to breathe. Homura loosened his grip on Goku. She jumped as far away from him as she could.

"What are you even doing here Homura?" Goku asked.

Homura took a step closer to Goku. "I wanted to see you," he simply said. "Is it so hard to believe that I love you?"

"Yeah it is," Goku said. "Ever since I began dating you, I've ended up in the hospital for one thing or another. Now that I've gotten rid of you… things have gotten better."

Homura glared at her. "What are you trying to say Goku?" Homura asked in a cold voice. He moved closer to Goku. In response, Goku would back away from Homura.

"I'm not trying Homura. I am saying it. I don't want top be your punching bag anymore." Goku said. She was still backing up from Homura.

Homura had backed Goku into the wall. When Goku couldn't move anymore, Homura reacted. He punched the wall next to Goku's head with his fist. "Why do you have to be so stubborn Goku?" Homura asked. He touched her cheek with his hand. "I plan on changing my ways. All I want is for you to come back to me."

Goku shook her head from side to side. "I'm not going to put myself through that again. You had your chance. It's over. I don't want to see you around when I'm at home or when I'm working," Goku said. "I don't know how I can make it any clearer."

Homura raised his hand in anger, prepared to strike Goku. Goku was ready to defend herself. Just like the other times.

"Don't even think about it." A cold voice warned. Goku and Homura turned to see who it was. The voice belonged to Goyjo. She had finished getting dressed and was now wearing tight, back, skinny jeans and a red tank top.

Homura raised one of his eyebrows in amusement. "What makes you think that I won't do it?" Homura asked.

"Because one of my best costumers is here and he happens to be a cop," Goyjo said. "I you want to I can get him to show you his badge."

Homura thought better about what he was about to do. _'The last thing I need is to get in trouble with the police.'_ He thought, _'I'll just finish this later.'_ Homura put his hand down and looked at Goku, lust and anger evident in his eyes. "We'll talk later," he said. Homura turned around and left through an exit.

Goku turned to Goyjo. "Thank you," Goku said. Goku hugged Goyjo.

Goyjo ended the hug. A smile touched her lips. "You didn't need to thank me. I'm proud of you for putting your foot down. No man should put his hands on you," Goyjo said. "Now go and get dressed. I'll take you home."

Goku went inside the dressing room and changed into her cloths. Outside of the club, Homura was there, planning something. He wasn't about to give up so easily. _'It's not over Son Goku,'_ thought Homura. _'I'll just have to find another way to force you back into my arms.'_ Homura finally left. He had things to do for his plan to work.

Goku finally got out of the dressing room, fully dressed. She had changed into light, blue, skinny jeans and a plain, white, T-shirt. She had put her hair into a pony- tail.

"Are you ready to go?" Goyjo asked. Goku nodded her head. They walked outside of the _'Vixen's Playground'_ walked over to a bright, red motorcycle. Goyjo climbed onto the motorcycle first and put on her helmet and goggles. Goku climbed on, behind Goyjo. She put on the helmet Goyjo handed to her and then put arms around the taller woman. Goyjo started the bike and drove Goku to her apartment.

_On the other side of town at the very same time…_

"Will you just shut up already?" Sanzo screamed. He put used his thumb and index finger to massage a part of his nose. The part he was massaging was between the eyes.

"I'll only stop when you admit that you two had a good time," Kougaiji said. Kougaiji, Sanzo and Hakkai were walking back into a friends' apartment. The friend wasn't home yet so that must mean he was still on his date. They three men decided to wait for him

"Well you might as well give up," Sanzo said. "I won't say anything of the sort."

Kougaiji made a little pout. "Fine. Forget you Sanzo," he said. He looked at Hakkai. "Come on, Hakkai. Are you really going to tell me that you didn't have a good time?"

Remembering what happened earlier that night still made Hakkai blush as red as a cherry. He still couldn't get Goyjo out of his mind. "It was… interesting," Hakkai said.

Kougaiji nodded in agreement. He understood what Hakkai meant; it was definitely "interesting". "So how did it feel?" Kougaiji asked.

Both Hakkai and Sanzo looked at Kougaiji in confusion. "What do you mean?" Hakkai asked.

"How did you guys feel while you were on the stage?" asked Kougaiji. "Were you guys getting turned on or did the fact that people were watching you turn you off?"

Both Sanzo and Hakkai's sweat dropped. Instead of answering the question they stay very silent. They sat on their friends couch for a while. They only got up from the couch when they heard a key unlocking the apartment door. Instead of seeing, their friend like they thought they would, they saw a flash of red hair.

"Dokugakuji, I'm back," The flash of red hair said. The flash looked in the guys direction. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

_At Goku's apartment building…_

Goyjo and Goku got off the motorcycle. They walked into Goku's apartment building.

"Thanks again for taking me home Goyjo," said Goku. "I really appreciate it."

"Aw, don't even mention it Goku," said Goyjo. Goyjo and Goku went inside the elevator. Goku pressed the 10 button. The elevator closed its door and went up. After it reached the tenth floor it opened its door. Goku and Goyjo walked out of the elevator and in front of the first door to the left. Goku took her keys out of her pocket. She tried to unlock the door but when she was finished she found out that she locked it. She put her keys into the locks again and this time it opened.

"Goku, did you leave without locking your door?" Goyjo asked.

Goku shook her head. She timidly pushed her door open. What she saw inside made the girls' faces turn pale. All of Goku's clothes were slashed, her other belongings were thrown all over the place."

Goyjo looked all over the apartment. "What the hell happened to this place?" she asked.

"Goku shook her head. "It was Homura," she answered. "He came here after he left the club."

"Are you sure?" Goyjo asked. _'I know the guy is an abusive bastard but is he crazy enough to do this?'_

"It had to have been him." Goku explained. "He's the only one with a pair of keys besides me. I never took those keys back after I broke up with him."

"Well if that's the case, you definitely can't stay here," Goyjo said in a matter of fact way. "Do you know anyone with a place that you can't stay in?"

Goku shook her head. Her knees buckled and she ended up kneeling on the floor. She could know longer fight the tears that threatened to release from her eyes and she ended up crying on the floor. Goyjo kneeled beside Goku and rapped her arms around the smaller girl. Trying to comfort her; Goyjo whispered a few words in Goku's ear.

"It's going to be okay," Goyjo said. "I know a place that you can stay."

"I can't do that," Goku said. "After everything else you've done for me, I can't put you through this."

"Oh, I'm the last person you should be worrying about," Goyjo said. "Anyway, I have an older brother who doesn't live that far. He's got a big enough place for us and he won't mind if you stay with us."

"But-," Goku was interrupted.

"No buts," Goyjo said. "Let's get off this floor. You're going to pack the things you want to bring with you and then we're going to my brother's apartment. Now get a move on."

Goyjo got up and pulled Goku up to her feet. Goku picked up a satchel bag and started looking for clothing that weren't slashed. When she was done packing, she and Goyjo left the apartment building. They hopped on Goyjo's motorcycle and drove away. It took about ten minutes to reach the apartment that belonged to Goyjo's big brother. Goyjo and Goku climbed up to the third floor. When they finally reached the right door, Goyjo took keys out of her pocket, unlocked the door and finally opened it.

"Dokugakuji, I'm back," Goyjo called. She looked around the apartment and saw guys in there. They were the same guys that were in the club. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Dokugakuji, I'm back," Goyjo called. She had just opened the door with her key and walked into the house with Goku. Both girls were surprised to find three guys already in the apartment. Immediately, Goyjo recognized them from the club. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

Hakkai looked calmly at the red-headed girl that just walked in. "I'm sorry miss can I help you?"

"Why yes you can Hakkai," Goyjo said. "You can help me by telling me what you're doing here!" Goku had just walked into the apartment.

Both Hakkai and Sanzo looked at the girls with their confused countenances. "Do I know you?" Hakkai asked. _'There is something really familiar about her... I just can't remember why I know her.'_

Goyjo immediately got angry for some reason. "Are you kidding me? We just saw each other a fucking hour ago!"

Hakkai blinked. "We did?"

Goyjo's face turned as red as her hair at that moment. The fact that Hakkai didn't remember her was making her angry and she didn't even know why! Why the hell did it hurt to know that she didn't seem to leave a lasting impression on him? WHY?!

Goyjo them felt an arm jab her a little in her side, so she turned her attention to Goku. "Hey Goyjo use your head!" Goku admonished. "They were blindfolded at the time! Of course they don't remember us, they didn't see us!"

Goyjo's face soon matched her hair as she turned red from embarrassment. She giggled and rubbed the back of her head with her hand. _'Oh yeah… Hakkai was blindfolded. Great work Goyjo now you're making the guy think you're crazy! Wait… why do I care what he thinks anyway? I've never care about someone else's opinion before.'_ Goyjo was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when she heard something that sounded like the cocking of a gun. She looked up and saw that a blond man was indeed aiming his gun at her.

"Sanzo what are you doing? Put that gun down," Hakkai scolded.

"Shut the fuck up!" Sanzo screamed. His eyes met Goku's before speaking again. "So I guess this midget was the one getting comfortable on my lap earlier huh?"

Goku began to see red after those words were spoken. "Hey who are you calling a midget?"

"I thought that was obvious," said Sanzo. "I was talking about you! You're the midget!"

"You asshole!" Goku was getting ready to kill Sanzo with her bare hands but Goyjo was pulling her back. "Let go of me! Let me go!"

Sweat began to drop from Goyjo's forehead. "Hey Goku calm down," said Goyjo, "you know that he's got a gun right?"

"I don't care!" Goku eyes glowed bright with righteous anger as she looked at Sanzo. "You're lucky you have a gun in you hand or else I would kick your-" Jiggling sounds could be heard as the front door opened. A man in his early thirties with short, brown hair walked into the apartment and looked at the seen with confusion and alarm.

"What's going on here?" asked the man.

"Dokugakuji! Goyjo ran up and hugged the man. The man returned the hug and smiled.

"Goyjo, it's good to see you." The man, Dokugakuji let go of Goyjo and rubbed the short hair on his head. "What are you doing here?"

Goyjo just shrugged her shoulders before answering. "Oh nothing much- I just wanted to visit you. It's been a while. Plus I kind of need a favor."

Dokugakuji mentally sighed. _'See I know my sister. There's always some favor that she needs. But she's my sister and that's what I'm here for.'_ "Okay I'm listening. What's the favor that you need?"

"Well... my friend over here," Goyjo pointed to Goku. "Needs a place to crash for a little while. At least until she does something with her own apartment."

"What's going on with her apartment?" Dokugakuji asked his little sister.

"Well..." Goyjo turned to look at Goku hesitantly, like she was asking for some sort of permission. Goku seems to give her consent by nodding her head. "Goku kind of broke up with this loser boyfriend of hers and he kind of trashed her apartment as payback. He's trying to get her to come back to him but she just wants to avoid him for a little while."

Dokugakuji looks at Goku who hasn't said anything yet. "So what exactly did this guy do to your apartment." Sanzo, Hakkai and Kogaiji waited for the answer with some interest. _'It's probably some stupid lovers quarrel or some shit like that,'_ Sanzo thought to himself with disgust. _'It almost seems like some sick pedophile shit, considering how puny she is.'_

"... when I broke up with Homura," Goku said, "I forgot to get my apartment key back from him. He was so angry that I broke up with him. Next thing I know when I'm coming in to my place I see most of my clothes and belongings are slashed up by some sort of knife and really this is everything I have with me that wasn't destroyed." Goku picked up her backpack in emphasize her point. "I don't really have that much money on me right now, but I could pay you back for however long I stay here. Kind of like rent."

Dokugakuji shook his head. "No you don't need to pay me for staying here. Anyone of Goyjo's friends is welcomed. Besides you might need to use whatever money you have left to buy some clothes or to rent a new apartment," Dokugakuki said lightly. "By the way- did you say that your boyfriend's name was Homura?" At this piece of news all of the guys eyes widened.

Goku nodded. "It's ex-boyfriend and yep that's his name."

"She's not staying here!" Sanzo screamed in outrage. "Turn her out. She _used_ to date Homura. For all I know she's bad news!" Sanzo turned to Goku. "Get the hell out! No one wants you here."

Dokugakuji chuckled. "Hey Sanzo. Last time I checked this is _my_ apartment. I get to say who leaves and who stays. So unless you all of sudden start paying some bills around here I won't even consider your opinions around here." Dokugakuji turned to Goku and his eyes softened. "Goku you ca n stay if you want. I have two spare bedrooms in this place. Goyjo I assume you're staying too." It wasn't a question but a statement.

Goyjo nodded her head in response.

"Well we should probably leave," Hakkai said. He turned to the girls. "Have a goodnight." Before the girls could say anything in response, Hakkia and Kougaiji left the apartment. Sanzo followed reluctantly.

Goyjo turned to her older brother. "Thanks bro." She hugged him goodnight and pulled Goku with her to one of the spare bedrooms so that she could the remainder of her stuff away and sleep in the bed. Once she was sure that the other girl was comfortable, Goyjo made her way to her own room and soon went to sleep. _'Today was an exhausting day,'_ Goyjo thought while she was still awake. _'I'll process all of it tomorrow. Something tells me that there definitely more to come.'_


End file.
